


Burn your kingdom down

by Ginbell



Category: Dallas (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginbell/pseuds/Ginbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's A war Coming to Dallas . A war between Pamela and John Ross . A war that John Ross does not see coming just the way Pamela wants it to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking out of the Haze

**Author's Note:**

> I am Trying to get the stories I see out of my head and On Paper . I hope you guys like it .

Pamela sat dismayed in her Pin-house she did not know just how she got back here. One minute she is at the Office When her Father walks in . He boastfully made a big to do about him being out of jail. He made sure to come by when she was the only one there. He also made brutally sure she found out about the list of John Ross whores. On her bed she sat and cried Pamela was humiliated she knew why they got Married business, revenge , to make a Pact between them but in all that there was deep feelings of love .Looking back now she was very foolish to let her love of John Ross confuse her to what was going on right in front of her. That's when the burn of hurt, anger and embarrassment took root and set within Pamela. She remembered back to what her Father told her about emotions that they only get in the way. She has to turn them Off or at least turn them down to become what she needs to be.

 

The Ewing's had Called her they heard about Cliff coming to EG and wanted to know if She Was OK . John Ross had Call many times over today Pamela looked at the calls that came across her cell and when back to her plans she never did answer any of them. At the end of the day she looked down at her Hands to see his rings were still there. She was going to keep them on her fingers just to dig in a little deeper 1st thing 1st Pamela needed a cover she found the best one to use to cut into John Ross . His Name Lucas Wade ( played by Brian Balzerinin )that was who was waiting for her anxiously in the living room thinking over the deal . Lucas Knew what got him in the door for this Meeting it was the Blood that ran through his veins Pamela had told him as much when she summon him . The Things Pamela was offering him were astonishingly everything he could dream of Money, Power, Respect, The Wade Land and To bring back the Wade Name . All He had to do to insure this bounty was to play Her Game . A Game He Did not know all the parts to a game that would put him in the Center of a War . Pamela on one Side John Ross on the other with his Father Bobby and Brother Chris on the sidelines to possibly come in to play later on. This was dangerous but He did not owe John Ross, Chris ,Bobby or The Ewings Anything They never was there for Him ,his Mom are Charlie he thought fiercely.

 

Pamela Came into the room and sat opposite Lucas . He was spaced out deep in thought She examine him more. Lucas had the Intelligence , Skills and Confidence she needed to make this work also his Bloodlines were a major Plus.He would make a great Right Hand He was Young but he knew the business almost as well as she did .Lucas Problem was he did not have a key to the Inter-circle he was always on the outside with his noes pressed up against the glass. What Pamela was basically handing to him was more then he would have ever got the way he was going. She knew this He knew this there was only one choice Pamela sat back in her chair dramatically "Well Mr. Wade do you have an answer for me ?" she asked darkly. Lucas Smiles cunningly at Pamela " Where do I sign up ? " he says to her eagerly.

Pamela walks into EG with Lucas by her-side she shows him around and to his office. While there they get the beginning of her Plan up and going at noon Pamela looks at her watch to see it time for the Board meeting. " OK give me 10 minutes then walk in to the Boardroom with some Papers I need to sign" She says to Lucas. Pamela gets ready and goes in the meeting the Ewings all start asking her if she is OK and where have you been .Pamela sits and said meaningfully to them " You guys I am fine really I just need sometime to myself After Dad came to see me the other day ." John Ross puts his hands on her Shoulders affectionately " I should have Been here for you Pamela you should not had to face him alone " He says emotionally . Pamela Has to make herself stay where she is . She Puts her hands over his and Says evenly" I know John Ross You would have stood by me if you were here to do so". Sue Ellen looked Pamela over then says elegantly " I Know Cliff can be a SOB when he wants to be But you would tell me if there was something wrong dear Right?". Pamela has always loved Sue Ellen she was the Best Friend and Mother - in-Law a woman could ask for . She looks Sue Ellen in the Eye Warmly and Said " I am fine I just needed some me time and I also sat down and hire a Right hand like you been asking me to do ". Sue Ellen then enthusiastically said " I see you finally listened to me . A Good Right Hand Person will do wonders for you. Who is the Person you've Hired for the Job?." Everybody then sat in there Seats and listened to just who Pamela Hired . "Well He " Pamela Started to say. "You have a Man as your right Hand" Said John Ross grudgingly . " Yes I Do His name is Lucas Wade and he will fit very well on my Team"Pamela tells them all. Bobby Stops what he is doing and looks at Pamela" Who is his Mother ?" he almost yells out. Pamela Acts bewildered She pulls out her I pad and looks up Lucas Docs " His Mothers Name is Jenna Wade" she tells him haphazardly. Right on Time Lucas Steps into the Room with Some Papers that hurriedly needed her attention. "Everybody This Is Mr. Lucas Wade The one I was telling you all about" says Pamela hurriedly.

Lucas why don't you join us in the meeting said Pamela. Bobby was stunned to see his son standing before him after all these years. It was always a shame of his that he never took care of his own flesh and blood. So many years ago he turned his back on Lucas. It was one of his regrets in life never being there. Now that everyone is here lets start the meeting says Pamela.

 

After the meeting Pamela, John Ross and Sue Ellen when back to Sue Ellen's office. There they talked over what happened. "Nicolas is really pushing it" says John Ross" He is trying to undermined us an he is Messing with Deals we have all over the world He has got to go ." Pamela Looked at him and nodded her Head John Ross was right about this Nicolas had gone to far. "Those Shares He has should be mine by birthright anyway and Nicolas is doing everything he can to slow the Company down " Pamela Says . "He needs to be dealt with But there is something more to this. The Information he has is to good Someone is helping him on the inside . We may have a Spy in EG says Sue Ellen Someone is giving Aid to Nicolas and Cliff." John Ross and Pamela says together "Of course There has to be a Spy we should have seen that. "  
" Now don't Worry Kids I saw it Said Sue Ellen Now we just need to find out how Many are Helping them and can we use that to bring Cliff and Nicolas Down." Pamela Said " My dad is doing all this just to get back at us after everything he did to Me and us as A family we have to bring him down". John Ross then kisses Pamela afterward he looks into her eyes and says " We will get him one way or another He is not getting out of this". Sue Ellen walks of to them and put her arms around them then she tells them both "as long as we are together no one will be able to stop us no one". The 3 of them sat and talked over the plan to find the Spy or the Spy ring and What they can do to slow down Nicolas and what they can do to bring Cliff to heel.

 

Back in the Boardroom Lucas was gathering up some documents that Pamela would need to look over later Bobby and Chris was in the Boardroom with him " So when did you get back to town ? Ask Chris" Lucas put away his work and turn to face them " I got back just over 3 weeks ago " Lucas told them. 3 Weeks! Why did you not come to South Fork the 1st day you stepped foot back in Dallas?" ask Bobby. Lucas took a step back and looked between His Dad and brother. "You did not even call Why?" Ask Chris." I did not think You would want me there" Says Lucas. Bobby and Chris Say together "Your a Ewing ! You Belong there on South Fork with your Family." Lucas just had to laugh " REALLY ! I am a Ewing because I was under the impression I was a Wade . A cast off in the vane of Ray Krebbs ,James Beaumont or Cally's Son. Bobby fell back a little like he was just hit and Chris was looking at the ground. "That is Not True Lucas No Ewing is a Cast Off Last Name or Not Ray , James or any other Ewing would be welcomed Home .

 

Lucas cocked his head to the side " You know for the Longest time you were My Uncle Bobby and my Cousin Chris until one day my Sister took me aside and told me who I really was and just Why I was Put in the place I was. " Bobby knew this is not going to be a good talk to have and he was not going to come out of it looking that great. "Look Lucas" Bobby Started . " No You look Dad You Left Me Because your Wife at the Time could not Handle It and You didn't have the Balls to stand up to her for me your own son. Chris could see this was not going well at all Look Lucas Dad did not make the right choice back then and what My Mom asked him to do was wrong but he wants to make up for all the time you two lost and all the time we as Brothers lost" said Chris. Lucas looked at Chris" That is rich coming from the Golden Child when you are the red headed step child then we can talk. Lucas Got his things and left the room with Bobby and Chris still standing there.

 

Lucas showed up to the Pin-house later that night" I got the Information you wanted John Ross 's Top 5 rivals" . Pamela was waiting for this list she had her Team of PI's working on it . " Well Do Tell Mr. Wade " She says.

"OK here is the list  
5\. Magnus Orrick  
4\. Slone Maddock  
3\. Griffin Hamilton  
2.Vander Rockefeller  
1.Wolfgang Masaru (played by Godfrey Gao )

I have Files on all of them Right Here for you Mrs.Ewing .Do you know Which one you would want to start with . I do have to say They will be wondering why you John Ross's Wife are Coming around to them. They may think it some kind of trap set up by John Ross ." Lucas tells her .  
"That would be smart of them to think that but don't you worry I know how to deal with there type "Pamela said besides I know most of them already."  
"You do?" ask Lucas  
"Yes you see Vander Rockefeller we when to the same University, Slone Maddock dated one of my BFF's for 4 years, Griffin Hamilton and I have fought over deals before, Magnus Orrick my Dad wanted me to marry him at one point the only one I do not know on the list is Wolfgang Masaru. His the one I need to go after 1st".She tells him.  
"You know the others why not go after them 1st ?" Lucas questioned. Pamela looked back at Lucas "Wolfgang Masaru and John Ross are each others number one rival it will be more meaningful and Hurtful to John Ross .


	2. Masaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pamela goes After Mr. Wolfgang Masaru. John Ross's Number One Rival in Business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI Guys So here is an New Chapter

Wolfgang Masaru is in his's restaurant in Austin, TX . He is here to see Mrs.Pamela Rebecca Cooper Barnes-Ewing he found it Curious that she was contacting him about a deal . On top of everything he has found out about her She is the Wife of John Ross Ewing III That was the Kicker. Why would John Ross's Wife want to talk to him about anything? Was this some kind of Move her and John Ross Cooked up ? He would not put it past them they both were not to be taken lightly . He picks up his drink and takes a sip speak of a She devil and she will appear. Pamela walked fiercely into the restaurant like she own the place . Over the past week She and Lucas has looked very Deeply into Mr. Masaru 's Life and Company . He was an Up and Comer at age 31 he was already a Multi Millionaire working on his 1st Billion . Pamela had her Team check if he had any weakness she could work it took them sometime but they came up with some plays for her to make If she needed to.

Pamela sat at the table " It was good of you to take this Meeting Mr.Masaru "she says." I took this Meeting to see why you of all people would want a deal with me Mrs. Ewing" He said. Pamela knew this was coming he was not just going to trust her out of the gate ."Now Mr.Masaru frankly I think both our Companies could benefit from us cutting this deal" she tells him. Wolfgang graciously tip his head at Pamela. "Why Would John Ross want this deal. Why did He sent you Mrs. Ewing ?Your Husband and me Are Not friendly on the contrary we have cruelly cut each other out of deals , Blackmailed each others business associates , harshly when after each other out of pure spite and we both gleefully done deals meant to financially hurt each other now out of the blue you come with this deal. What Are you and John Ross trying to pull here?" He Said. Pamela looked him in the eyes hoping she would not have to do this. But it was clear to her that Wolfgang and John Ross were to far gone in this war of theirs that Both of them have essentially lost what this was about . Also it seem that both of them have this incessant prerogative to underestimate Her or to discount her . Pamela was sick of there Bull Shit she was not going take the disrespect anymore she was going to cure them both of this ailment.

 

" You Know Mr.Masaru I knew this Was not going to be easy you and John Ross have been fighting each other like your lives depended on it for a long time but in your fighting you two have lost prospective on a great many things. Now you been assuming That My Husband Got me to come out here. That is a Misstep on your part don’t think I’m just his little wife doing what He orders me to. I am a Business Woman Mr.Masaru and I was one long before I ever met John Ross . I have Never needed John Ross to back me in any Business dealings. I was Well trained in the Art of the deal long before I met John Ross Ewing . I am also very vicious in my own right I am the Shark in the Business suit you hear about and Yes those Suits do get bloody from time to time I do not need my Husband to hype me up. And also contrary to what you think This Is my deal I put it together I found you to be the best Fit for it and I came here on my own to close this deal. I have maintain my dominance in the Business world long before I walked down any aisles . I have shown you the proper respect Mr.Masaru I would have appreciated if you would have shown me the same." Pamela Told him.

 

Wolfgang was taken aback by her words but she was right and he was very wrong it would seem.The Deal was good but did he really want to get tangled up with Ewing Global. He took another drink and started to think " I am sorry about what I said to you . The deal does look good but WHY? John Ross this not going to like this at all and me and him working together is going to be an all out war daily " He said. Pamela took the menu near her and called over the waiter to put in a drink order. She waited for her drink to come and took some sips This whole time her and Wolfgang sat in silence. " John Ross is a big boy he will just have to deal with it wont he as for why you and I can make some epic Business together . You and I have no bad History together and Whom am Married to should not impact the work we can do". She says.  
He takes out some papers from a leather bag and signs them " I can not wait to work with you Mrs. Ewing". Pamela took the papers from him " Ewing Global and Masaru Inc. Business partnership will benefit both our Companies " she tells him. "I am Even Hired another Right Hand just for you and this partnership" Pamela said.

 

BACK IN DALLAS  
Lucas was wrapping up the new right hands orientation " So this is your office Mr.Beaumont Welcome to the team"says Lucas. " THE HELL James Richard Beaumont ( Played by Michael Easton) what are you doing here?" says John Ross. James and Lucas turn to see John Ross standing in the hallway with them ." Little Brother didn't you know I was coming to work here?" says James. John Ross walked up a bit closer "No I didn't know you were coming why did you think I would ? Last time you called you said you were going for an interview but you never said who with" said John Ross. Lucas looks between John Ross and James seeing they needed to talk so he walked back to his own office. James opened the door to his office and when in with John Ross. " Pamela was the one who gave me the job .I think you would know about it .did she not tell you ?"said James. John Ross could not think why Pamela would not tell him about this they needed to talk. " You could have ask me for a job James . I am your Brother after all " John Ross said. James when to sit in his chair behind his desk " I am the older one so asking one of my younger bros for a job is not great for the pride" says James. "Alright I get it. its good to have you here .so where is Jimmy Beaumont (played by Adam Gregory) your son at?" said John Ross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK here the Update Hope you guys Enjoyed in .  
>  Thanks for reading it


	3. In and Out of the Bedroom and Boardroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pamela Keeps working her Plan. John Ross meets Masaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the New Chapter

John Ross comes home to find Pamela in the Living room ."Hey Darlin we need to talk " He says. "About what Exactly John " Says Pamela. He comes into the room and sits next to her ." Pamela we are partners now in everything we do together and a part. We are partners in and out of the Bedroom and Boardroom. So Why Am I Hearing about things after the fact ? Like James , Lucas and this New Deal you just did You did not clue me in on just who this deal was for. We are a Team Now Pamela tell me you understand that." Says John Ross. Pamela 's Anger at John Ross Burned Anew this hypocrite was talking to her about Being a Team when his hypocritical asshole self was doing everything but that . He wanted to play fine She got up and sat in his lap facing him then wrapped her arms around him. Am sorry Honey that I haven't been telling you everything I guess us being a team is still new to me . I did not tell you about James because I wanted it to be a surprise for you . I know you wanted a better relationship with your Brothers now that your father is gone. " Said Pamela she then kissed him. She knew he would buy it for now But very soon all of John Ross 's skeletons would be out marching to her tune. John Ross was touched that Pamela had cared and listened to him also the fact that she then when about getting his brothers back in Dallas and in EG . He then says " Don't tell me You got Jason Ewing ( Cally's Son with JR Played by Zach Roerig )

Back to Dallas as well" .He Smiles at her and pulls her closer to him ."Your the One who told me Jason was a lawyer I just made sure He Came back to Dallas and got a Great New Job at EG which is a Family Company were he will be working closely with both his Big Brothers." says Pamela. John Ross Felt the Love he has for Pamela Built even more just when he thinks he could not love her anymore she goes and proves him wrong time and time again. "How did you find out about Lucas?" he asked Pamela. Pamela was happy He was taking this all in like Gospel. " Well I found out about him because of my Dad he told me everything he could think of about the Ewing Family .I Hope Lucas will come to make peace with this Family like I have. I want all 3 of them James, Lucas and Jason to come to trust you like I have ". said Pamela. She knew she just Hit her target when she felt him Shutter under her. John Ross wonder if she knew about Emma and the deal he wanted to get from Ryland Trucking . The last thing he wanted was for Pamela to find out about any of that he felt the guilt turn in his heart . It would be Armageddon for there Relationship John Ross did not want that for them.They were great together this was the best Relationship He has ever been in and he did not want it to end over Emma of all people .

John Ross looked into Pamela's Eyes she was everything he wanted and needed in a Wife and Partner he was going to do everything in his power to make sure it stayed that way. There life together was not going to be undone by anybody. He picked her up and took her to there bed room were they made love all night long.

That Morning Pamela was feeling good John Ross maybe a Lying Son of a Bitch but he was Epic in Bed .She was getting ready for work when Emma came in the there room . Pamela had to hold herself in this little Slut was still trying to act like her Friend Pamela smirked inside. She had to also fix Emma make it so she wish she never stepped foot back in Dallas. "Hi Pamela ! what are you up to? "Says Emma she was looking around to see if John Ross was still here. Pamela was just putting back on her Ring she turned so Emma could see her put it back on . "Am getting ready for work John Ross already beat me to the Office today .Well he did have an unfair advantage He kept me up all night long I was Exhausted thank the Good Lord for Coffee." Pamela said. Emma looked down at her feet She was really bothered that John Ross was spending so much time with his Wife. Them being Happy together was distressing. Them getting even closer then they already were was also frightening to her. "It was nice seeing you Pamela I will talk to you later OK Bye " she said all but running out of the room and down the hall. Pamela looked amused that fucking amateur Did not know who she was messing with she was in for the lesson of her life .   
Later at Ewing Global

John Ross is rolling high and feeling good Him and Pamela had a great night they were on track Life was good . His Cell rings he looks down to see its Emma calling he push the ignore icon. He Looks up to see James waiting for him " What do you have for me James ?" he says. James comes up to him and hands John Ross a file " Pamela said when the Deal was Done that you and her was on this 50 /50 . So here is the deal and the other files with this are on your desk for you to look over" he said . "OK thank you James who is the deal with ? ask John Ross. James walks with John Ross to his Office the Man the deal is with is in your Office waiting to talk with you his name is Mr. Wolfgang Masaru from Masaru Inc. "He says. John Ross stops and looks at James "Masaru is in my Office Masaru is the one Pamela made the deal with . What in the hell was she thinking Masaru and I hate each other."Says John Ross. James looks at John Ross and Said "John Ross you saw for yourself this is a Golden deal that your Wife put together . Now I Am Working for You and Pamela on this deal but I will say that Pamela is one of the best I have ever seen You are a lucky Man. This Deal will make us a lot of money and bring us more power John Ross Put your Hatred aside and do what is best for the Company Go in there and work him and make it look good Fight if you have to but bottom-line work him ." John Ross grin at his Brother this was what he wanted The feeling he just got from him and James talking " You sounded like JR just Then and you are right come on lets go in there and work him." says John Ross.  
John Ross opened the door and walked in with James to see Masaru on his wall looking at an i pad "Hello Mr. Ewing its was really nice to meet your Wife The other day. Good to see Where all the brains in the Family When "said Wolfgang .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	4. Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Fights , Fights and Magnus Orrick

Wolfgang Masaru how does a bastard like you luck into a deal with my wife " Ask John Ross defensively. As him and James came into the Room James could tell this was not going to go well at all. James knew Pamela was doing this deal for the Betterment of EG but he did not think John Ross and Wolfgang would be able to do the same He now Knew Why Pamela Gave him this Job this was going to be a demanding challenged.That's when the Yelling started between John Ross and Wolfgang . James Covered his Face with his hands this was not pretty . Pamela walked by John Ross's Office to hear the Fight They were Having it made her cheerful . Having John Ross working with Wolfgang was going to be hell on both of them and hell on Her. It could hurt the deal But this why James was there To make sure the Deal got done and Done right no matter what Wolfgang and John Ross did to each other.

 

"Mrs. Ewing What do you want to do next in your Plan " ask Lucas He was sitting on the other side of her desk waiting for her to talk . Pamela was thinking she just messed with John Ross Work life By having Wolfgang here . Now it was time to go after his manhood "We need to get Magnus Orrick (Played By Hrithik Roshan )down here to Dallas.His been in love with me for many years.Ever since I first met him when I was first started working with my Father.He has this sophistication and poise about him .He is a extraordinary Business man and gentlemen " said Pamela. Lucas also knew that Magnus Orrick was a Billionaire with a deep dislike for John Ross Ewing." So your going to use Orrick's love for you as a weapon against John Ross is that wise Pamela playing with his feelings like that ?" Pamela had plan this out very well yes it still was a dangerous game but she was going to play it out. Its about time You used my Name I was wondering how long it would take you Lucas we are Family after all. Don't Worry Lucas I will make it work With Magnus I will get him to fall in line. I just need you to call him down here"Said Pamela. Lucas got out his i pad and wrote the Numbers down Pamela told him. he would make contact with Mr.Orrick this week and get him down here in Dallas as soon as possible. Lucas was Happy Pamela Saw him as Family he always wanted the feeling of a Big Family around him and this was a great start to that."I will get this all done today Pamela you also have to deal with James, John Ross and Wolfgang today and here look over this and sign off on the work. Jason also needs to be in on the meeting. Is there anything else you need of me ?" Ask Lucas. Pamela could not remember the last time anything ran so smooth around here Lucas was doing a Great Job. " That would be all for now Lucas you are doing an terrific job " says Pamela . She gets up to go meet Jason Ewing who is her Brother in law and company lawyer .

 

She walks to his Office on the way she runs in to Sue Ellen . " Hi Sue Ellen " Pamela Says cautiously .Pamela can see there is something wrong with her JR death had hit Sue Ellen hard. But this seem different to her was there something wrong that she did not know about . Sue Ellen is tearful standing in the hallway She Looks up at the Voice to see Pamela usually that would put a smile on her face but today she was dejected . Sue Ellen had just Found out What John Ross was doing to Pamela from Bum. Pamela Walked over to Sue Ellen and Hugged her then took her over to some seats. " Are you OK Sue Ellen ? You look drained . If you want we could just get out of here and have a Girl's Day out " says Pamela . Sue Ellen had always liked Pamela and when she found out about Her and John Ross Relationship she felt that John Ross had finally met his True Match. Sue Ellen was cheerful that John Ross had a great Girlfriend then Later when she found out that they got Married she was enthusiastic about them and there Life together. But now After Knowing that John Ross was Cheating on Pamela she was disillusioned , disheartened and devastated by her Son's Actions. She has a Real Bond with Pamela and did not want to see her Hurt by any of this. " No I Just was fighting an bout of depression just then I will be fine. I would like a Girl's day Out tho about Tomorrow just you and me "Says Sue Ellen. Pamela wanted to do something that would make Sue Ellen happy and A Day out was a good start " Then its a Date call me to tell me the time "says Pamela jubilantly. Pamela gets up hugs Sue Ellen some more them goes to met Jason.

 

Jason Ewing had been waiting on his Sister in Law for over 15 minutes He wonder what was keeping her .This Deal with John Ross and Wolfgang was starting to be a Mess . Both were now calling the deal in to question and was looking for outs. When non could be found they started looking for way to Break the deal another way . John Ross has had Jason on this for Hours now but at the same time James was telling Jason just to Humor John Ross until Pamela has talked to both John Ross and Wolfgang to smooth things over . So that what He has be doing just Giving John Ross the run around until Pamela came Down. This was intense Jason did not want to piss off any of his Brothers but if they kept pushing him like this he was going to push back. The Phone Rings He knows it John Ross he feeling exasperated .

Jason picks it up" Hello Yes John Ross Am still on that .Why are you Calling again so soon? Yes ! I know you want out of the deal But you calling every Mother Fucking Second is not going to speed me up anymore. I have told you this deal is like a rock and I need time to look it Over. I don't give a rats ass John Ross You not being able to put on your Big Boy pants and actually do some damn work with another Man of Business with out crying fowl when things do not go your way . Is not My Problem If that what you Feel you have to do John Ross Then do it Am not going to kiss your ass. I will dare a lot of things John Ross you just wait and see . No! You are the one Trying Me John Ross I maybe the Little Brother but I will not be taking any Sh!t from You or James .Well You can shove that up your ass John Ross you prima donna. Yeah ! I said it You Are not the Business Man you think you are. What did I hurt your little feelings go Cry to your Mother and Wife About it that's where the Real Power is at anyway. I will say whatever the Hell I want to and what are you going to do about it. What you thought Meek Jason was just going to sit here and take your hysterical outbursts and not have anything to say about it John Ross. Well that is another in a growing line of fuckups for You. With the way you are acting you will be the reason for your on Down fall very soon John Ross wont Dad be Proud . You were the One who called me ! BYE! " Jason hangs up the Phone he was ready to hit John Ross in the Face. He did want to work and be around his Family but he was not going to let anybody walk all over him Blood or not. He just got moved in to South Fork and Setting in to the Place . He was Home at last and no one was going to move him.

 

Pamela was in the Doorway and Heard the whole Call Wow this was going great . " That was entertaining to say the least sometimes John Ross need a good Set-down "She Says . Jason was fearful was she mad at him what was going to Happen now. " I was how much Did you hear" ask Jason. Pamela walked in to stand by his desk " All of it You can stop looking for ways to break the deal now I will talk to John Ross and Wolfgang . Your not in any trouble and you are doing an fantastic job. Its a really good thing you stood up to John Ross being Meek and Weak with him was never going to work out right for you ." She says. Jason breaths out the air he was holding in . " The Ewings can be a hard Family to be in don't lose yourself But over All We are a Family for the Good and the Bad Welcome home Jason "said Pamela.

"Hello Mr. Magnus Orrick I know You do not know me. This is Lucas Wade calling For Pamela Rebecca Cooper Barnes Ewing. She needs you in Dallas on a Long Term stay. Yes Tonight will be great when is your plane taking off. She will Call For a face to face Meet when you get in . No I am not at liberty to discuss The reasons.Yes she did say she needed you here . Pamela will be happy to hear that you are coming to Dallas bye" Said Lucas .  
This was about to get even Uglier 1st John Ross Work Life Now Pamela was going after his Manhood .Lucas was Glad he was not John Ross He Never wanted Pamela mad at him .

Magnus Orrick Pulled up to his Pin house He wondering what Pamela Need him for. Whatever it was it was going to be good to see her . He walked in to the building and when up to his Pin House .After all these Years he was still in love with Pamela she was the love of his life. He knew she was now married to John Ross a man who was unworthy of her. He also knew She loss her babies that had to be the way John Ross got to her. Was he just Playing himself who flys across the USA . By a phone call the call was not even from her but someone on her Team and he came running . He always wanted more and Pamela was never ready to give him that. But she was ready to give that to John Ross Ewing right out of the Gate. That left him wondering what so mystifying About John Ross That Pamela wanted to spent her life with him.


	5. Orrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Ross Learn about Magnus Orrick

Pamela had just gotten John Ross and Wolfgang under-control with James's Help. When the Door to the Office Opened up and in walked Cliff Barnes . Her Dad was not back at EG just yet he stilled had Nicolas working here for Him . " Baby Girl still trying to make something out of this Loser your Married to when you can do so much Better. I just ran into Magnus Orrick today downtown The man I wanted you with. You remember Him Pamela he sure does remember you. Its Not to late to turn your life around for the Better Pamela .Magnus is still very much in Love with you He told me so himself " said Cliff. Pamela felt Hostile Anger building with in her The fact that he thought he could still control her . She had a Plan for John Ross to find out about Magnus Orrick and this was not it. Her Father Had Fucked over her life enough. Pamela was not going to let him do that to her anymore " Dad Why are you here!? And Why are You Bringing up Magnus ? This Love he has for me is not relevant Magnus knows I do not feel that way about him. If You bought him here Dad to mess with my marriage It will not end well for you." Said Pamela to Cliff. " I did Not Bring him here Pamela He came back to Dallas on his Own You have My Word on that!" says Cliff. John Ross stood up to stand by his wife. He would be damned If he let Cliff try to break them up " Your word is not worth anything Barnes. Me and Pamela do not need you in our lives and stay the hell out of our marriage. I can not stop you from Coming to EG but I will not have you terrorizing my Wife. Now git The Hell outta My Office Cliff Now !" says John Ross. Cliff looked at them Standing before him it would seem what he told Pamela about John Ross did not take he would have to be better next Time. Having Magnus back in Town would be a great help to him . Cliff Looked over his only child " I am your Dad and I love you Pamela "He said and then walked out.  
"Gentlemen would you mind we need to talk. Thank You " Said John Ross. James and Wolfgang left them. When they were Alone both of them sat down to a decompressed time out .

 

John Ross wanted to beat Cliff black and blue for stepping foot near Pamela . What in the Hell was the Old man thinking coming here anyway . When was he going to stop trying to Play with there Lives like that Cliff had to see he was not in-control anymore . The things he said to them was also discouraging to John Ross .Cliff had implanted some Insecurities that John Ross had no choice but to Look at . He knew who Magnus Orrick was they had been rivals for a while now .On top of that Orrick was In Love with His Wife Pamela and she knew it, He knew it, Cliff knew it, James Knew It and with Wolfgang being here he was sure All of Dallas would know it as well. SO Pamela and Magnus Had some History John Ross wanted to know what the story was there he needed to know if there were any feelings on her part . He knew he was an SOB He was Cheating on Pamela for A deal he wanted and was Lying to her Everyday and was putting there lives together on the line for Money and Power . He Knew he had no right to question her on any of this. But it was in his mind now eating at him there was another Man Out There right Now Who wanted nothing more then to replace him. Magnus Orrick was in Dallas Telling Pamela's Dad that he was still in love with her. Did Magnus think he was better for Pamela ? What Did Magnus and Pamela share that He and Pamela had not ? Did she ever think about Magnus ? If Magnus was there would they have even gotten together ? Was he a stand in for Magnus ? Was she just saying for him that she has no Feelings for Magnus? Why was Magnus in Dallas? Would Magnus seek Pamela out? Could he do something to stop Magnus ? Envy and Jealousy burn through John Ross like a wildfire he looked over to Pamela He could not lose Her. There Life Together was Everything to John Ross He was not going to let Cliff and Magnus take her away from him .

 

While John was thinking Pamela texted Lucas about what to do . She could see the feelings going across John Ross face. Her Dad had really pull everything into a small free fall but now it was back where she wanted it . She was going to have to deal with Cliff soon. He was not going to rule over her life again that was done. " John Ross Lets just Go to my Pin house OK" She says as she hold out her hand to him . At Pamela 's House they talk , relax and make love into the next day. John Ross needed this time with Pamela to reassure himself that he was still on top , that they were still the force they always were together. Pamela made sure John Ross was back to himself before anything Happened. Her fingers ran through John Ross's Hair " I Love you John Ross "she tells him lovingly then Kisses him deeply. John Ross is gleefully content He breaks the kiss then runs his fingers over her lips " We are Meant to be Pamela I can feel it in every cell of my Being He says adorably to her. Pamela knew this was the time.

When John Ross went to cook for them she sent a text to Lucas .

"Now Darlin We are going to have to teach you how to cook " John Ross says laughing he sat her plate in front of her . Pamela takes a bite of her food " Why would I need to know that when you are here " she says back sarcastically. John Ross loved this Place It was like there own Personal Sanctuary. The Phone rang Pamela looked up at John Ross " Baby can You get that Please I Am eating" she asked him.  
John Ross picked it up " Hello...... is anybody there Hello" he says. The Person on the other end waited for a second " "Yes Hello This is Magnus Orrick calling for Pamela Ewing. Is she There ?" Ask Magnus to John Ross. The feeling and color drains from His face " No She can Not talk right now " John Ross says then ends the call.


	6. Sue Ellen and Pamela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue Ellen and Pamela have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter

Pamela knew who was on the other end of the call seeing John Ross's face white as a sheet and him still as a rock made her delighted. That call shook John Ross to his foundation and cut into his very core just the way she designed it . Looking at John Ross right now was sweet and savory as a fine meal all that was missing was the Wine. Pamela looked to the TV and Smiled she turned up the volume .

 

" In the Business News Today Pamela Ewing bought 52% of Ryland Trucking" Says the reporter .

 

John Ross was still thinking about Magnus Orrick he heard the TV but it was not seeking in just yet . He slowly put down the Phone walked back to Pamela. "Who was it Honey?" as Pamela touched John Ross 's arm "are you alright John?"  
"It was Orrick Why would he call here! It had to be Cliff right" says John Ross despondently. Pamela stood up and said sensuously " Magnus called here " she made sure John Ross saw that she was hopeful " what did he say John".  
John Ross was grief-stricken did Pamela want Magnus back. Why was she so glad to hear he called for her? " He just wanted to talk to you I told him you could not come to the phone right now" He told her grouchily.

 

Pamela was in a pleasant mood When the Pin house elevator opened to Sue Ellen walking in " Pamela, John Ross I need to talk to you" Sue Ellen saw John Ross and felt appalled" I found the Spy Its Elena. she is working with Cliff and Nicolas " she tells them. Pamela and John Ross said together " WHAT ! We need to deal with her Now! " Sue Ellen turns to Pamela "I heard about your shares with Ryland how did you do that " says Sue Ellen. That was when it clicked in John Ross's head Pamela owns 52% of Ryland Trucking. "Pamela what is going on ?" he asked. Pamela Walked to the Living room and they followed her. When they had a Seat Pamela told them " I got it for a song I always Love a good Fire Sale. The Woman who sold the Shares needed the money really Bad so I got them Cheap." Sue Ellen started to think about all the things that happened after Cliff came to see Pamela that day. She started to get a clear picture about what was going on She then looked at Pamela and John Ross ."Pamela I Heard about Orrick. I also know Why his back in Dallas "Sue Ellen Says sympathetically .

 

John Ross wanted to know how his Mom came to know this information" Who told you mom?" He asked. Sue Ellen was pretty sure she knew just what Pamela was up to with John Ross So for now she will Play along " Wolfgang has Been telling Anyone and Everyone about it John Ross. I also when to James to see if it was true "said Sue Ellen. John Ross jumped up out of his seat Yelling " That big mouth asshole I cant stand him . I need to make a call to James I will be back". He goes into the next Room Sue Ellen sits next to Pamela " I See what you are doing to my Son Pamela . I also the know why that Ryland Tramp we need to talk when he goes to fight with Wolfgang " Sue Ellen Says .

 

Pamela did not Plan on Sue Ellen finding out what she was up to so soon " Why would you want to help me " Pamela ask Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen stood up to go see where John Ross was in the Pin House she could hear him yelling at his brother James . "I see where John Ross is going I do not want that for my Son Pamela . So your Revenge plan is going to be adding on some more layers " She says. Sue Ellen walks back to Pamela just in time to see John Ross coming through the doorway " Am going out to see James and Wolfgang at a bar . Pamela Darlin I need some Boats from Ryland Trucking for the Alaska deal can you help me out with that " Ask John Ross . Pamela needed Him to leave the house right now " OK John Ross there all your. Have a great Meeting Sweetheart"she tells him.

 

After he was gone Sue Ellen told Pamela How she found out about Emma and How she was distressed about it all. Then Pamela told Sue Ellen about How Cliff Told her and How she came up with the plan to get back at John Ross. Sue Ellen asked " Why not just leave Him I get wanting Revenge over the affair I really do But You don't Need John Ross at all" she tells her. Pamela Tells her " We don't have A prenuptial agreement I know John Ross and I know me It would be an all out war that would go on for years ". Sue Ellen was very critical of this answer .When has any fight no matter how big ever scared off Pamela Rebecca Ewing. Sue Ellen had a feeling as to why but she would keep it to herself for Now.  
" How far along are you in the plan ?" she asked Pamela.

 

Pamela respected Sue Ellen knew her to be a very smart woman and its not like she could lie to her now " Lucas is my right hand he is in on it with me. James and Jason I got them back to mess with John Ross's Family Life. Jason is kind of meek but Has already had some fights with John Ross and I have nurtured that side of Jason . James is this close to biting John Ross's head off He has spent the most time with John Ross and will crack soon . Lucas is also here to be a smokescreen for Bobby and Chris I do not need them in my Business The history those 3 have will keep them off my back. Then I moved on to His Top 5 rivals who are Magnus Orrick , Slone Maddock ,Griffin Hamilton , Vander Rockefeller and Wolfgang Masaru . I needed to mess with his work life so I am bringing in all his rivals to Dallas and to EG. The first was Wolfgang him and John Ross have been at each other throats daily and only seem to fight which is messing with John Ross and James Relationship.Magnus Orrick is a 2 birds one stone type thing he is a rival plus him being in love with me messes with John Ross's Manhood . You know I got 52% of Ryland that whore Emma and her family are going to pay as well they are starting to forget where they belong. I am just getting started on them That family they need to be put down ." she said . Then Pamela went on to tell what else she wanted to do to John Ross , the Rylands and Emma . Sue Ellen liked the way Pamela Thinks the Girl was not going easy on Her son at all she was going to rain down hell on John Ross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading any Feed back would be great.


End file.
